My Everything
by toujourspret
Summary: 3x4--Katherine makes Trowa write his soul down, and the results turn out better than either could have expected! Attack of r-chan the 3x4 crazed sap-writer, who loves song fics o.O'''


My Everything  
----  
by rinoastar  
song by 98 Degrees  
----  
Notes:  
Song lyrics set aside.  
Knowledge of the tune of the song is not necessary to enjoy the fic.  
Dialogue set off by "stuff"  
Thoughts set off by 'stuff'  
Writing set off by /stuff/  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, 3+4, sap, WAFFy  
Disclaimers: Neither Gundam Wing nor 98 Degrees belong to me.  
Boy, I know what's on MY Christmas list! Well, mine and half the   
modern world's . . . . Anyway, please don't sue me! I'm poor!  
----  
  
Trowa paused, pen in hand. He held up his sheet of   
stationery and stared at its aqua border. As he sat there, at   
the synthicated oak desk in his trailer at the circus, he was   
coping with an impossible mission.  
Mission: use one pack of stationery to sum up everything  
going on in his confused, muddled, and completely complicated   
heart. For normal people, this task would be hard. For antisocial  
people, this task would be difficult. For Trowa, this task was   
downright undoable.  
Failed mission. Throughout the Eve Wars and the MarieMeia  
incident, Trowa had *never* gotten a failed mission. 'Why did I   
tell Kathy that I'd do this?' he mused to himself. 'I know.   
She told me that she wanted me to keep a journal. For posterity.  
'Cause the possibilities of me raising children are almost   
nonexistent.'  
"Where to start. I guess I'll start with the most   
important people in my life.   
"/Katherine/" he wrote on the paper.  
"/My older sister. She has always been there for me, even  
before she knew she was my sister. Kathy is my nickname for her.  
She throws knives at me, but only when I'm behaving. If I'm not,  
she won't throw. She's afraid that someday, I'll move into the   
path of one of them and end my life.  
"/It might make sense if I say that I work in a circus.   
I'm the clown. Funny, ne? Me, the quietest of the infamous five  
turned out to be a clown. Well, maybe that's not quite accurate;  
I was a clown before I met them. And before that, I was a   
mercenary. Those guys were mean to me, but I had a few friends;   
big guys that kept me safe.  
"/Back to Kathy. She has short, curly hair and wide,   
lavender eyes. She cries a lot, when she thinks no one's looking,  
and she babies me a lot when no one is around. I don't mind it  
too much; I never had a mother to do it for me. It's not like   
Quatre and the Maguanacs. She doesn't smother while she's trying  
to help. Then again, she doesn't exactly have the power to help  
all that often./"  
Trowa paused, looking at the filled page. 'Where did that  
come from?' he rubbed his temples with a weary hand. He leaned  
back over the paper and went back to work.  
"/The Pilots  
"/I'm going to lump them all into one group, except Quatre,  
of course. These guys are my best friends. They're the only   
friends my own age that I've ever had. Well, I think they're   
my age. I don't know when my birthday is, and I don't know when  
all of theirs are. So I'm guessing when I say they're my age.  
"/They're all really admirable. Duo's so open. He'll  
share anything with you. All you need do is ask. Sometimes,  
he's so eager to tell, you don't even have to ask. And it   
doesn't matter what it is, if he trusts you. He's told me some  
interesting things to do in the bedroom, and poor Quatre was   
turning purple with embarassment.  
"/Everything I think of comes back to Quatre. He's . . .  
indescribable. He's my ray of light. He's wonderful. But I   
have to finish up on the other pilots, or I'll spend all of my   
time on him. And my paper, too. and I'll end up with thirty   
pages of 'Why my Katoru is perfect and I am not.' Yeah, he says  
my ego needs boosting.  
"/Hiiro is really strong. He's so powerful, sometimes   
he scares me. I'm not scared that he'll use it against me, I'm  
scared that he'll never get to realize the full potential of it.  
That he'll become someone else's tool to get ahead. Somehow,  
I think Duo'll keep him out of that, though. Duo's kind of   
protective of Hiiro. He's the only one who can make him smile.  
Except Quatre. Quatre makes everyone smile, even me.  
"/I said everything comes back to Quatre, didn't I?   
I'd better get on to Wufei, before I space out and write all   
about Quatre.   
"/Wufei is the most dedicated person I've ever met. He's  
so strong, not only physically. Duo likes to kid Wufei about   
naming his mech, but we all know the story behind it. I think  
Duo has more respect for the story than any of us.   
"/Nataku was Wufei's wife. Actually, it was her nickname.  
We had to get him completely drunk in order to squeeze that bit  
out. We also learned something. Wufei cries when he's drunk.  
Or maybe it was the information and the questions. Either way,   
it really helped him fit in a little better with us. It's hard   
being the odd man out of a group of five, especially when the   
other four are broken down into two couples. He's like the   
brother we never had.  
"/Quatre/" Trowa heaved a sigh. 'How am I going to do   
this?' he blew his breath up and his bang fluttered in the   
breeze. 'Nothing I can write about him will ever express what   
I feel.'  
"/I can barely begin on him. My love. My sunshine.  
My everything.  
"/Once, when we first started seeing one another, I heard  
a song that came so close to explaining how I felt about Quatre,   
it frightened me. I got the lyrics to it and saved them on my   
computer. I'll copy them down and add them on the back of this   
sheet.  
"/Oh, how am I going to explain how much he means to me?  
How do you explain how much you need air? How can you say that   
without eating, you will die? Without him, I'll die. I'm sure   
of it--as sure as I am that I will without food and air.  
"/He's my world. Everything I do revolves around him.  
He's got me wrapped around his perfect little finger. I'm   
'whipped, ' as Duo says. What does he know? All he has to do  
is speak and Hiiro jumps. It's not sex, either. It's love.  
"/I was so scared our first time. I was scared that my  
lack of experience would show; I was scared that I would   
hurt him. That he wouldn't be fully pleasured. That I   
was too tarnished to touch his perfection, and he would finally  
realize it.  
"/He was so kind. And so gentle. Aa, and just as   
inexperienced as I! We learned together, and now we know the  
secret nuances of each other; know each other better than   
ourselves. I understand his tiniest whimpers and can translate  
easily his beautiful moans as he clutches me. He, in turn,   
seems to see into my very soul while we are joined. Every move   
he makes is right, every little pain soothed by soft, whispered  
apologies, though I haven't made a sound.  
"/He is wonderful. His beauty surpasses all others I  
have ever seen. His smile outshines the sun. His lips are   
sweet pink, barely tinted on his delicate skin. He seems to   
have an everlasting suntan, resulting from life in the desert.  
The evil sun has stained his white skin a healthy brown, but it  
blends well with the rest of his skin. His eyes are liquid   
pools of refection. They are so expressive that barely a word  
must be uttered from those dainty lips and I will know what he   
wants.  
"/Sometimes, I just want to hear him say it.  
"/He is thrifty with his words. He never lies.   
Everything he says is straightforward, and his heart is made of   
gold. I don't deserve his love, and yet I have it. He is so   
generous; my angel. My beauty loves me tenderly, and I love him  
just as much. If we were seperated, I would die. If he died,   
heavens forbid, I would gladly follow him. Living without his   
warmth, his light, his grace and purity, would be more impossible  
than even writing this journal.   
"/My thoughts do not flow freely as I would like them to.  
I would like to be able to tell my life how much he means to me,  
but words have never been my strong point. Many people say that   
actions speak louder than words.  
"/Well, if actions speak louder than words, Quatre would   
be as loud as Duo. Everything he does is so wonderful, so awesome.  
He is merciful when the person it is bestowed upon does not deserve  
it, he is kind to those who scorn and mock him. He is angelic in  
all definitions of the word./"  
Trowa smiled to himself, and gently lay his pen down. He  
flipped the page over and began to write:  
--  
The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope had seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)  
  
You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything  
--  
He put the paper beneath the others and stacked them   
together. Carefully weighing them with a paperweight, he   
crawled into bed. Before he fell asleep, he thought to himself,  
'I have to thank Kathy tomorrow. She helped me see things I   
never saw before. And maybe when I'm through with it all, I'll  
let Quatre read it."  
----  
~OWARI~  
Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
Tell me!  
C&C needed like Trowa needs Quatre's smile (^.^ I really love   
those two together!) 


End file.
